


You Have Me

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Cannon au, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My friends made me do it, Post Season 10, you can blame them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean just can't hold it in any longer, he needs to know if he stands a chance, he needs to know if he can have what he's always wanted... but can he find the words to ask?





	You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/gifts), [waywardjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardjenn/gifts).



> I blame my friends (you know who you are) for inspiring this. We were just talking about our writing and reading and I thought what would a love confession look like in cannon, something simple and genuine and this is what I came up with. It's not edited so bare with me my editor is still slumbering in Australia.  
> Love you all <3

“I’m just so tired Cas.”

“We can leave if you need to get some sleep Dean?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow at the hunter.

“Not that kind of tired.”

“There is a kind of tired not remedied by sleep?”

“Fuck, I’m tired of keeping all this in,” Dean burst out before slumping his shoulders back over the table. Castiel just tilted his head, confusion evident on his face. Dean twirled the beer glass in his hands staring at the table.

“What are you keeping in Dean?”

“Could you… I mean would you ever… I know you’re not human.”

Castiel failed to see where Dean was going, “no I am not human.”

“So you don’t want m- you don’t want human things?” Dean’s eyes lifted to meet Castiel’s bright and vibrant in a way that always halted his train of thought.

“I’m not sure what _human things_ you mean? I have come to feel some things, want some things, especially since my time as a human. I still have… lingering desires.”

Dean nodded a second staring in the empty beer glass like it was going to magically refill. It was only the hunter’s first drink of the evening and he seemed in no rush to loose his sobriety.

“Angel of the fucking lord, what do you desire anyway?”

Castiel’s jaw clenched infinitesimally but Dean saw it, “things I don’t believe I can have, but I am content with what I do have.”

“Are you?” Dean’s voice sounded accusing now, “cause I’m not.”

“Not what Dean?”

“Content, I’m not fucking content.”

Castiel let out a long sigh, “Dean this would be a lot easier if you simply say what you want, I am not able to read your mind though there are many times I wish I could. This being one of those times.”

Dean took in a shaky breath and let it out, glancing up at Cas through long lashes, “I want you Cas.”

“You have me Dean, I am right here?”

“No I _want_ you, want you.”

“And as I said Dean, you have me.”

“You don’t get it,” Dean’s voice was rising with anxiety etched on his fine features.

“I do Dean, you HAVE me. You’ve always had me. Since I first met you, I’ve been yours.” Castiel’s face was soft and his words calm and matter of fact. Dean searched his face still with a wary expression.

“I don’t have you like I want you. I need you to want me like that too, but it’s… it’s too much to ask.”

Castiel leaned forward across the small booth reached out both hands cupping the hunters face and waiting for Dean to meet his eyes. Without a word he leaned in slowly, giving the other man ample time to pull away, and pressed their lips together. Closed lipped but hard and reassuring. The hunter went stiff against him before leaning into the touch seeming to practically melt in the angel’s strong hands.

Castiel pulled back as Dean blinked across at him, “I want you Dean Winchester, I’ve always wanted you.”

“R-really?” Dean’s voice was shaky at best, Castiel’s hands still bracketing his face.

“Really.”

“….Well fuck me,” Dean let out a breath.

“That can be arranged, but I thought we’d start a bit slower than that,” Castiel dead panned and Dean swallowed hard before letting out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, okay, but Cas,” he leaned in now kissing Castiel soft and teasing his tongue on the man’s soft pink upper lip. “We’ve wasted enough time, so not TO slow, okay?”

Castiel grinned at him, “you have me Dean, whatever you want.”

“Fuck I could get used to hearing that,” Dean felt the weight as it lifted off his chest and he wasn’t gonna let anything screw it up.


End file.
